Evelyn McTavish
| image = | name = | kanji = --- | romanji = --- | race = Shinigami | birthday = December 25 | age = ~700 | gender = Female | height = 156 cm (5'2") | weight = 42 kg (93 lbs) | eyes = Gray | hair = Black | blood type = --- | unusual features = False Eyes | affiliation = Unaffiliated | previous affiliation = Soul Society Gotei 13 | occupation = --- | previous occupation = Captain of the 8th Division | team = --- | previous team = 8th Division | partner = --- | previous partner = --- | base of operations = Varying | marital status = Unknown | relatives = Haralson McTavish (husband) Braeburn McTavish (son) Brina McTavish (daughter) | education = Unknown | status = Unknown | shikai = --- | bankai = --- }} Evelyn McTavish is the former Captain of the 8th Division. She is the wife of Haralson McTavish and the mother of Brina McTavish and Braeburn McTavish. Upon popular interest, she has gained the moniker of "Tiger Snake"The Rule of Two: Contemplation. Despite being in the 8th Division, she has been known for her fearsome and unique swordsmanship skills as well as her rumored ability to percieve an opponent's actions before they take place. Personality Evelyn is seen as a "family woman". She carries herself in a noble and ladylike manner, having come from an aristocratic family. She is serene, aloof, and distant to most, even people of higher rank and social status. She is rather passive and docile, preferring to mediate in a tense situation rather than to add in the conflict with violent words and actions. A trait of hers picked up by Brina is her extremely calm nature, even in the midst of battle and conflict. She acted as her fellow Captain and husband's voice of reason whenever he came close to flying off of the edge in such situations. She was loved dearly by all three of her family members. The events prior to her abandonment of Soul Society has instilled a cold and darker side within her. She does not hesitate to take the lives of those that challenge her. Most have described her to be a "snake" when it comes to exhibiting emotions - a reference to her nickname "Tiger Snake". Though she believes fighting to be pointless, she takes an enjoyment of fighting strong opponents and even more pleasure in wounding and killing them. At times when a strong opponent is backed into a corner or manages to surprise her, she opens her eyes and actually expresses respective sadistic glee or shock. She rarely trades words with her opponent unless they speak to her first or if they truly attract her interests. Although she is not truly arrogant, she is not above belittling or taunting her enemies if they slip up or are on the losing end of her blade. She seems to hold grudges lasting for years particularly against those who she has felt betrayed her in some way.The Rule of Two: ContemplationThe Rule of Two: Realization History Little is known of Evelyn's child-hood. It is known that at one time, she was in the care of an aristocratic family within the Seireitei. However, it is unknown what family she came from. At some point in time, she separated from said family in order to marry Haralson McTavish, a Rukongai resident. At some point in time, she was also recruited into the Gotei 13's 8th Division, eventually working her way up the ladder. Because of her potential, skill, and age, she was made the new Captain upon the previous captain's death in the Ultharon incident. Evelyn's reputation was somewhat akin to her colleague and 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng, though not to an extreme degree. She treated her subordinates in a formal and respectful manner, willing to tend to their needs as much as her own. At the same time, she made sure to keep them disciplined and hardened when it proved to be necessary. Her husband, who served as the 11th Division Captain at the time, was intimidated by her fearsome sōjutsu skills she displayed in combat. Because of her frightening and reflexive sword-fighting style, she earned the moniker of "Tiger Snake" - a name that spread through the rest of the Gotei 13. There was one notable tragedy that the 8th Division under her command was involved in. Under orders, she, her subordinate Temari Utsukuchi, and four other Seated Officers assembled into a squad in order execute a dangerous criminal who had infiltrated Soul Society. An earlier confrontation resulted in the suspect being severely wounded. The criminal eventually found his way into Rushifā Sureiyā's home, asking for shelter and medical aid. Unaware of the criminal's status, Rushifā complied and began healing the criminal's wounds. He was found out by the 8th Division squad Evelyn was leading. Evelyn immediately made the decision to kill him with the criminal upon seeing what he saw doing. Temari, out of the belief that Evelyn was acting arbitrarily, attempted to defend Rushifā and even drew her sword against her own Captain. This prompted Evelyn to see her as a threat. Immediately, she struck Temari down and killed the criminal shortly after. At Temari's dying wish, Rushifā took her body and escaped from the house, with the remaining four 8th Division members after him. In the midst of the chase, Rushifā's Zanpakutō managed to reach his mind and allow him access to its name. Rushifā immediately released it and killed the four seated members. Evelyn cornered him shortly after and prepared to kill him, but because of underestimation of him, she allowed herself to get careless. Using that as an advantage, Rushifā shot her in the shoulder as a distraction before fleeing her and evading capture. Another tragedy was enough to shake Evelyn out of her Captain's position. Because of harassment of her husband and children for their beliefs in Red Sun, Evelyn became vengeful. She began secretly sending out information to extremists about the Soul Society in a variant of her own defiance against Soul Society. Suì-Fēng found out about this, given the order to kill her for treason. However, instead of going alone, she sent her daughter out in order to do the act instead. Brina had to ambush the Captain in order to strike her down with her released Zanpakutō and leave her for head. The fact that her daughter had attacked her dealt a heavy blow her resolve and will, leaving her mentally shaken. However, she was later on found by a gang of 11th Division members who were bitter for her actions against Soul Society. Instead of apprehended her, they effectively kidnapped her and kept her imprisoned within an abandoned hideout. Typically, she was treated poorly by her captors and abused daily. The worst atrocites committed to her were rape simultaneously and repeatedly committed by her captors, a non-medical mastectomy, and genital mutilation done without anesthesia. Eventually, she escaped and killed her captors before fleeing Soul Society. Synopsis Bleach: The Children of Izanami Arc *Izanami no Jidō: Gazō no Yomikomi (mentioned) *Izanami no Jidō: Mother, Forgive Me... (mentioned) Bleach: The Rule of Two Arc *The Rule of Two: Contemplation *The Rule of Two: Realization *The Rule of Two: Execution Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: The Precipice of War Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: As a former senior Captain of the Gotei 13, Evelyn possesses a tremendous amount of spiritual power. She rarely exerts it in combat, so it is unknown how much energy she possesses. However, she can withstand other spiritual pressures of Captain-class quite naturally. Her spiritual energy in the times that it is exerted has proven to be quite potent, as she can paralyze Lieutenant-level opponents as well as opponents weaker than that with a simple glare. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Evelyn's swordsmanship is one of the most fearsome weapons in her arsenal and the reason many other masters are extremely reluctant to fight her directly. Because of the form her Zanpakutō takes, her art is recognized is sōjutsu rather than the standard zanjutsu. Her fighting style utilizes fluid, natural, and acrobatic movements. She wields her Yari and strikes with high accuracy and quickness. She evades attacks with just enough room to keep herself from getting scratched by her enemy while still maintaining distance to strike without fear of being countered. Her attacks can be quite unpredictable and irregular, catching her opponent off-guard and striking them more times than what they would've accounted for.The Rule of Two: Contemplation Her skill is enough to the point that she is able to hold off Bankai users without releasing her Zanpakutō (albeit with some support with Kidō). So far, the only person that has been able to contend with her in this field is Rushifā Sureiyā.The Rule of Two: Contemplation Kidō Master: When contending against most opponents, Evelyn often utilizes Kidō in order to prevent herself and releases her Zanpakutō as a last resort. She can use spells without reciting their respective incantations and still retain their formidable power. This is shown when she utilizes a Hadō 39: Nenshō spell in a vehicular duel against Rushifā Sureiyā and his henchmen.The Rule of Two: Contemplation Even low-level spells can have devastating effects on her opponents when used correctly. So far, she can use spells up to number 91. Genius Intellect: Evelyn possesses an adaptive and intellectual mind. She prefers not to plan things out ahead of time, but is quite capable of picking up on strategies and tactics used by her enemies. She can use her mind quite effectively, even in the midst of combat. This is the main reason she is able to stick to fighting with nothing more than her sealed state and Kidō spells in order to defeat an opponent, even one of her caliber. She does not hesitate to use the environment to her advantage and gain head-way over her opponent, capable of adapting quickly to the situation around her. Enhanced Endurance: Because of her status as a Shinigami, Evelyn possesses the enhanced ability of sustaining damage without having her body and fighting prowess hindered in the process, while similar damage would kill a normal human being. She was able to survive the loss of her left arm in her second duel with Rushifā Sureiyā.The Rule of Two: Contemplation Zanpakutō Shibō (死亡, Mortality): Unique from the design of other Zanpakutō, Shibō's sealed state has the form of a Yari with a brown staff and two side prongs, giving the blade a similar appearance to a cross. She carries it on a holster on her back at all times. *'Shikai:' The release command for Shibō is "Give Me Everything" (私にすべてを与える, Watashi ni subete o ataeru). After a brief flash, the Yari shifts its form to a uniquely designed longsword, with the scabbard changing form along with the weapon. It carries a massive weight behind it, effectively increasing its attack and stopping power when fighting against enemies. However, Evelyn resents using it due to the fact that it breaks away from her usual sōjutsu fighting style and prefers to release only under the most extreme of conditions. :Shikai Special Ability: Shibō, when released, creates a mental link between Evelyn and her target. The target has to see the Shikai in order for the ability to work and for the link to be established. Once it happens, Evelyn can effectively see into the other person's mind. Any thoughts and ideas produced by her target will be read by Shibō, making deception and even private thoughts impossible. This can create a rather psychological effect on her opponent due to the fact that nothing is considered safe from her. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. Trivia Quotes *(To Fyodor Milkov) "There's really no escape from violence. It's going to be with all of us until our very end. The only thing I can really do.... is sit and allow myself to drift away, every time it starts to come close to me."The Rule of Two: Contemplation *(To Rushifā Sureiyā, about the Gotei 13) "For simple beliefs.... my family was harrassed and threatened with their very status and lives despite serving so faithfully. After what they did to me.... I just can't hold any more forgiveness in my heart for any of them, allowing such poison to seep through their cracks. It disturbs me to know how willingly I served under them, how I killed your beloved in their name, and how.... just how alike both of us really are...."The Rule of Two: Contemplation *(To Akisame, about her daughter) "Akisame, wasn't it? I don't mind you speaking about my husband.... but I would appreciate it if you didn't bring up that bitch's name ''ever again to me. Please...."''The Rule of Two: Contemplation References Category:Female Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Character